objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
TSSES 4 Episode 30 - Shay me up
Luranstar: welcome back bbs! Luranstar: we got 8 elimination votes. Luranstar: Bleh and Chestpin, you both had a lot of close eliminations, but we have a clear loser. Bleh, you got 5 votes. Chestpin got 3. Bleh: WHAT!? X, this is your fault! X: No it wasn't! I didn't even talk half the game! Bleh: Shush! It's my skill that got us this far anyway. Rejoin Luranstar: We got 48 rejoin votes. Luranstar: FAGS, Terence, Dew, Hitler, Stalin, Fomantis, Chainsaw Enemy, Death Threat, Mr. Clean, Toadstool, Keemstar, 1-up and Kat. You all got no votes. Bye bye! Luranstar: Salazzle, Tsareena, Strong Bad, Enzo, Chicken Biscuit, U4 and Lamia all got 1 vote. Salazzle: But my Salandit gave me like 100 bonus votes right? Tsareena: Pathetic. Strong Bad: WHAT THE CRAP? Enzo: KAJHSDSIAJHSJJdksAKID Chicken Biscuit: CHICKEN! U4: What? You're talking to an admin here. Lamia: Where's desert? This makes me deserve more. Luranstar: Camera, you got 2 votes, so you don't rejoin Camera: Oh well. More skirt shots! Luranstar: So the remaining people are Steinback, Lurantis, Red Stinger, Pingu, Dalas, and Vince. Dalas: Well I just know I'll win. Luranstar: Pingu isn't. He only got 4. Pingu: NOOT!!!! Dalas: Well that's just how the ice berg tips. Luranstar: Dalas, you only got 5. Dalas: WHAT? Luranstar: Steinback, you only got 5 votes. Steinback: Eh. Who cares? This show did nothing for me anyway. Luranstar: Lurantis, Vince, and Red Stinger. You are the final 3. Lurantis: No one can beat me! Luranstar: Vince, you only got 6. Vince: Respect. Luranstar: And Lurantis, you only got 7. Lurantis: Darn it! I was so close! Luranstar: Red Stinger, you got 11 votes. Which is a lot. Red Stinger: Yes! Back in the game! Luranstar: But... It's a TRIPLE REJOIN! Lurantis: WHAT? Vince: Woah. The youth are very intelligent. Luranstar: Yes, I see all of you came from different stages in the game, so I gave you all a chance. Get back in there! Challenge Luranstar: shake this soda whoever's is the highest wins bottom 5 are up for elimination Birb: I can't even hold this! Boku: Shake and bake a spice of life. Chestpin: My hands are small for this. Derpy: NRGGGGGG Garfield: How do I grab this? Lurantis: If I hold it like this it might work. But this is a little uh... subjective. Red Stinger: I can't shake this! Sans: This is easy. Stupe: What can I say about this drink? Vince: Can't sleep on this no more. Scores # Boku # Lurantis # Vince # Derpy # Chestpin Luranstar: Birb, Garfield, Red Stinger, Sans and Stupe. You all placed below the others, so you guys are up for elimination. Who gets eliminated? Birb Garfield Red Stinger Sans Stupe Contestants Left *Birb *Boku *Chestpin *Derpy *Garfield *Lurantis *Red Stinger *Sans *Stupe *Vince Elimination Log *36th - Steinback: Tryhard and uninteresting. *35th - FAGS: Annoying and already seen enough of. *34th - Terence: Bland and tryhard. *33rd - Dew: Lest interesting of the team. *32nd - Hitler: A controversial character. *31st - Stalin: Controversial, less than Hitler though. *30th - Salazzle: Just made her minions do everything. *29th - Fomantis: Someone voted for her 10 times. *28th - Chainsaw Enemy: Kept yelling about killing. *27th - Death Threat: All she said was death threats. *26th - Tsareena: Was in the game too long. *25th - Strong Bad: Wasn't hated, but kinda over-shined by others. *24th - Mr. Clean: Kinda bland and worst of the team. *23rd - Toadstool: Lost most of her personality. *22nd - Camera: Acted like a huge pervert. *21st - Pingu: Did nothing. *20th - Dalas: Ran his course. *19th - Enzo: Wasn't funny. *18th - Keemstar: Hosted last season already. *17th - 1-up: Wasn't very useful. *16th - Chicken Biscuit: Got boring. *15th - U4: Wanted himself out. *14th - Kat: Funny, but others were more popular. *13th - Lamia: Garfield has more personality. *12th - Slime: Did the worst in the challenge. *11th - Bleh: Funny, but more people liked others. Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ (eliminated 17th place) Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ (eliminated 22nd place) MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ (eliminated 28th place) 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ (eliminated 16th place) DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ (eliminated 20th place) Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ (eliminated 27th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ (eliminated 19th place) Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ (eliminated 35th place) 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ (eliminated 29th place) Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ (eliminated 32nd place) 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ (eliminated 18th place) Lamia.png|Lamia♀ (eliminated 13th place) Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ (eliminated 33rd place) Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ (eliminated 24th place) Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ (eliminated 21st place) Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ (eliminated 12th place) Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ (eliminated 36th place) Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ (eliminated 30th place) Sans.png|Sans♀ Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ (eliminated 14th place) Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ (eliminated 31st place) 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ (eliminated 25th place) Stupes.jpg|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ (eliminated 34th place) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ (eliminated 23rd place) Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ (eliminated 26th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ (eliminated 15th place) Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4